My Fair 9-Volt
Natalie’s outfit White halter crop, sleeveless leather jacket, black heels, black rose earrings and bracelets hairstyle: hair glove black Transcript (9 volt, Natalie and tony are sleeping, but sees People playing games late at night) 9 Volt: (talks quietly) what the? They are playing games at night? natalie: (talks quiet) this might help (At morning) 5 Volt: all of you people around the world, I hope all of you are not playing video games late at night (at a garage) tony: (sprays natalie to reveal a bubblegum biker girl) natalie: what the? (rock music playing) natalie: I hear those ice cream vans and I start to cry Keep a couple quarts in my locker at school Yeah, but chocolate's gettin' old, And vanilla just leaves me cold, There's just one flavor good enough for me, yeah me, Don't tell me there is chewing like you, I know what I need, baby I love bubblegum, So won't you go and buy a one on baby I love bubblegum, So have another double scoop with me, OW! tony And 9 volt: Natalie? Natalie: They tell me bubblegum ice creams are all the same, All the diamond city bikers know my name, When their sprays gone, Then I'll be movin' on But I'll be back on Monday afternoon, You'll see, another truckload's comin' in for me, All for me, I'm singin' I love bubblegum, So won't you go and buy a one on baby I love bubblegum, So have another double scoop with me, OW! 9 volt: does that take place at at parlour? Natalie: When I'm all alone, I just grab my self a cone, And if I get cold and lose my breath that's fine with me, Just lock yourselves in the freezer, throw away the key, singin', I love bubblegum, So won't you go and buy a one on baby I love bubblegum, So have another double scoop with me, OW! (at penny’s lab) penny crygor: So, when will they stop? Dr crygor: at the mechanics penny crygor: the mechanics? dr crygor: yes, but let me spray you to BAD (sprays her to become a bad biker girl) (powerful starts) 1: Ellie Goulding Oh, my, my, my, what you do to me? Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea From the very first time we loved From the very first time we touched Walking on wires and power lines You put your body on top of mine Every time that you lift me up To the heaven and stars above Penny crygor: And I got a motorcycle tony: what the? 9 volt: are you the REEL biker? penny crygor: no, i’m Bad, very very bad! Tarrus Riley & Ellie Goulding There's an energy when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful I can feel it when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful I can feel it when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful There's an energy when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful I can feel it when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful I can feel it when you hold me When you touch me, it's so powerful Ellie Goulding Hold me in your arms Burns like a fire, electricity When you're close I feel the sparks Takes me higher to infinity (A group of bikers began to enter) mona: Hey, i’m Not a bad biker, i’m A woman who works, i’ll Work at a diner instead (at a diner, Kidware are dressed up as rocking rebels) 9 volt: Guys? Are you ordering or what! emma: kid, quiet down hannah: we’re not gonna shush you down 9 volt: oh yeah? (crush plays) Mona: What was that? Oh, ok i’ll Work in peace Zoe: Ah, crush, ah 9 volt: I see ya blowin' me a kiss It doesn't take a scientist To understand what's going on, baby If you see something in my eye Let's not over analyze Don't go too deep with it, baby (Zoe: baby) So let it be what it'll be Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me Here's what I'll do I'll play loose Not like we have a date with destiny It's just a little crush (Zoe: crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (Zoe: crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la Hannah: It's raising my adrenaline You're banging on a heart of tin Please don't make too much of it, baby (Zoe: baby) Eva: You say the word "forevermore" That's not what I'm looking for All I can commit to is "maybe" (Zoe: maybe) Emma: So let it be what it'll be Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me (Zoe: crazy over you and me) Here's what I'll do I'll pay loose Not like we have a date with destiny 9 volt: It's just a little crush (Zoe: crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (Zoe: crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la Vanilla skies (Zoe: vanilla skies) White picket fences in your eyes A vision of you and me 9 volt, Eva, Emma And Hannah: It's just a little crush (Zoe: crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (Zoe: crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing Not like everything I do Depends on you (at the park) emily: do you see any girls who are bad? 18 volt: I can see someone, But is she the world’s baddest girl? natalie: Hey! Motorcycle! (Evil laugh) Trivia Tarrus riley’s Part is removed and is replaced by an instrumental break, but why? Because he still has backup vocals in the song this is the only episode when natalie says hey, motorcycle! instead of hey, taxi!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes